Changes
by SmileyDudette
Summary: On Sunday, Minamo collapsed. On Monday, Yukari told a lie. On Tuesday, all hell broke loose. Nyamocentric
1. Prologue YukariNyamo POV No pairing

**This is my first Azumanga fic, please don't kill me! The first paragraph is**** narrated by Yukari, then by Nyamo, and the same sequence for the next paragraphs.**

So at around eleven o'clock this morning, I called Nyamo and she snapped my head off, calling me immature and totally void of all consideration for anyone but myself. I think that was really quite unfair, seeing as I only asked if she could front the bill for today's trip to Magical Land. And then she said, "What trip to Magical Land? _Honestly,_ Yukari, why has it never crossed your mind that people might have better things to do with their Sundays than go to a kiddie's theme park? You're so… totally void of consideration for anyone other than yourself!" But, I stood my ground, and after a few minutes of pleading, she gave in. This is why I love Nyamo-chan.

I was being dragged around the theme park like a dog on a leash, when Yukari suddenly stopped at a monstrous ride, it must have been half a kilometre tall; _The Tsunami_. There wasn't all that much of a queue, and Yukari rambled through the checklist. "We're over that height, no heart problems or back problems, not pregnant because I'm nice and sensible and Nyamo can't get a man, yadda yadda yadda…" That was when I felt scared. There wasn't really anything much that was going to happen, but I couldn't convince myself, and Yukari knew that I loved riding rollercoasters, she'd see right through fake sensibility. Then her special shut-up-brat voice brought me back down to earth. "Oi, chalkface, you scared?"

Heh heh, there's nothing better than flattering someone and blackmailing them at the same time! The great Kurosawa Minamo has met her downfall… in the Tsunami ride at Magical Land. I still got her to go on it, with my mighty powers of persuasion. It was pure total wicked! It twisted this way and that, and looped a bit, and then it went straight up… then dooooown! Oh, it was brilliant! Nyamo-chan looked rather green most of the way through though, but she looked completely wasted by the end of it, she was clutching on to the exit railing like it was her means of life support.

The ride had been bearable, but only just, as I felt horrible all the way. The vertigo was terrible, and coupled with unusually intense nausea; it felt slightly like I was imploding. When I got out, I could hardly walk because of this dull, but crippling stomach pain. Admittedly, I didn't pay much attention to it until it was too late, because when I got down the steps and had to straighten myself up, I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. I knew what that pain was, and I was scared. That pain meant my future, my social life, and my career as a teacher. I could barely hear Yukari shouting down her mobile to bring the ambulance quick, this woman was her ride home as everything faded into black…

**How's that for a clichéd cliffhanger? How's that for alliteration? hands out slices of chocolate cake to all who read**

**Please review, and I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Monday Morning

**Before we start, I would just like to say that this story isn't intended to be YukariNyamo, not that I have anything against it, but it doesn't fit with the intended plot of this story.  
Thank you for your continued support.  
**  
"First period Gym! First period Gym!" sang Tomo Takino as she skipped down the corridor. "Hey Yomi, d'you think we'll get the pool today?"  
The bespectacled brunette walking beside her looked out of the window and sighed at the fluffy, fluorescent grey clouds and the hard, damp concrete of their high school's grounds."I doubt it..." said Yomi as she gazed out at the freezing January mist. The two friends walked in silence for quite a bit, the usually hyper Tomo seeming subdued by something, maybe it was the weather, or perhaps, having had stayed with her mother in Osaka for the past week, she was just tired.  
Ai Kanashima (the former Mrs. Takino) was a lovely person, and perhaps it was her separation from Mr. Takino that had made Tomo the way she was. Yomi remembered going to their house once when she was younger, and when Tomo's life wasn't a high-speed, caffeinated whirl...  
_Koyomi reached up to press the doorbell. Tomo's mum had answered it, and was smiling a warm sunny smile down at her.  
"Oh... hello, Mrs. Takino. Is Tomo here?"   
"Yes, she certainly is!" laughed Tomo's mother, "It's such a nice day, isn't it, Koyomi-chan? Are you going to the park?" Koyomi blushed. "Yes... I was cycling over," indicating the red bicycle that stood on the pavement, "and I was wondering if Tomo-chan would like to come too?" Yomi blushed harder, having been a shy child. "Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Tomo's mum. "Please excuse me for a moment, I'll get Tomo." Ai called up the stairs. "Tomo! Koyomi-san wonders if you want to go to the park!"  
"Oh, boy! Please wait on me, Yomi-chan!" shouted the young Tomo from her bedroom. Yomi giggled. Tomo hadn't been hyper back then, she could have been described as more vibrant and imaginative.  
Yomi heard the sound of feet running down the stairs, then a loud crash! as Tomo took a tumble. "Ouch..."  
Eventually, a dazed Tomo appeared at the door, hairbrush in one hand, fiddling with the belt on her jeans. Then her mother appeared, handed a plastic bag to Yomi containing two cans of lemonade, ham sandwiches, and some home-made biscuits, and then bent down to fix her daughter's belt and brush her hair.  
"On you go, Tomo. Have fun you guys!"  
_"Oh look, here we are already..." said Tomo, still in a sing-song voice. "We're here, Miss Kurosa..." Tomo and Yomi's eyes met with the grey ones of the substitute P.E. teacher, Yuko Mekeibu. Tomo and the rather xenophobic Kagura's jaws dropped. "Crap, it's gaijin-sensei!"  
"Good morning, Class Three. I'm Yuko Mekeibu and I'll be-"  
"SAY SOMETHING IN ENGLISH!!" screamed Tomo, and Kagura blushed and sweatdropped at the same time. Their substitute looked quite startled.  
"Er, hello, class. My name's Yuko McCabe and due to the request of Miss Takino, this is my English introduction. Would anyone care to translate that for me?" Chihiro raised her hand. "Inoue."  
"Hello to the class. I am Yuko McCabe. The assignment by Takino-san is, my opening speech of the English version." Miss McCabe seemed mildly amused. "That's... close enough."

"Tanizaki-san?" The vice-principal caught Yukari while she was hurrying down the corridor. "Do you know why Kurosawa isn't in today?"   
Yukari smiled in a vengeful way. "I think so..." 

**Nuts, I'm really bricking it with this story, huh? First I say it's not yuri, then I dedicate most of the chapter to Tomo and Yomi, then I end it with a cliffhanger again, and it's really short, and pointless filler, too!!!  
SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE!!!**


	3. The Ambulance Ride Home

Minamo screwed up her eyes in pain, clutching her stomach as she was wheeled into the ambulance.The pain had become incandescent,engulfing her abdomen in searing flames, filling her deep cobalt-blue eyes with iridescent, pearly tears. Sweat had flattened her hair to her head and one of the clasps that she used to keep it in place had fallen out.

A male paramedic with long, curly hair leaned over her and, indicating Yukari, asked;

"Would you like her to come with you?"

When you are in Minamo's state, you really _don't _want someone like Yukari as moral support. A blank look of pure horror plastered itself onto Minamo's pale features.

"Uh... she might break the equipment!"

The paramedic nodded. "I understand. Hey, Miss Tanizaki!" Here, Yukari quickly spun round at the mention of her name.

"Would you like a lift home? _You can sit upfront and play with the siren..."_

Yukari nodded and ran towards the front of the huge ambulance. This sounded far too good to be true!

In the ambulance, Minamo lay quietly on her stretcher. "Now, here's a list of three things which might've caused you to collapse." The paramedic handed Minamo a form with her name on it. "They're in English so it'll just be your private information." Minamo sweatdropped.

"Uh... I can't speak very good English..."

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you if you don't understand."

Minamo smiled. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. Now, do you have any medical conditions that might complicate things?" Nyamo told him of one that she knew of. Then the paramedic, surprised at how everything fitted together now said; "Well, that makes things easier! I definitely think that we can cross these two out!"

Just then, they arrived at Yukari's house, and she jumped out of the ambulance and onto the pavement.

Nyamo tried to get her tongue round the remaining conclusion.

"Uh... What does 'pōsibōru misukarejo' mean?" She was having trouble pronouncing it.

However, even if Nyamo didn't know what it meant, Yukari did, and Yukari had a fiendish imagination that was going to put her friend in deep trouble...

**I think this will be the last cliffhanger,it had far too much dialogue, and I went a bit poetic at the beginning. As for the Engrish, say it aloud and you might guess what ails Kurosawa-sensei. Go on, have a guess, press teh review button. If you all reviewed, I'd have around twelve times more reviews. Anonymous reviewers; I don't bite. Constructive critics; you make me sad. :(**

**'Kay then, do it. DO IT DO IT DO IT. (review the story, pervert!)**


	4. Guilt

**looks at angry mob**

**The suspense will end **_**next **_**chapter, I promise!**

**attempts to dig to Australia with bucket and spade**

It was an accident

I thought it would be a joke

But nobody found it funny.

I knew that I had said the wrong thing

When you turned pale and started shaking,

Choking back tears and glaring at me.

You were incandescent with rage but scared as well,

What you thought nobody knew you didn't expect me to tell.

I thought I was telling a lie, but it turned out to be the truth.

I'm sorry.

If I could turn back time I wouldn't have said

All the things that made you wish I was dead.

Please forgive me.

_Yukari was having trouble getting to sleep. She tossed and turned, haunted by her conscience. She hated to admit it, but she knew she had screwed up big time._

_"I'm sorry, Minamo."_

**Yo! I got a total of no reviews for the last chapter, so that made me feel sad. :(**

**There's a poll on my profile page about what should happen next, please complete it.**

**As always, review for your free chocolate cake because I will be sad if you don't and you'll miss out on chocolate cake.**

**SmileyDudette**


End file.
